La Fan
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: Espero que te guste Madeline CRIxar Hatter soy un fan tuyo y esta historia está dedicada a ti espero no haber cometido un error en la historia espero que te guste buen día y espero ver más fics tuyos son muy buenos gracias por leer mi historia...


Yo estaba chateando con la usuario Trixie y yo ya sabía que era de la banda de Shane y yo iba corriendo en mi mecha de ratón e iba con mi babosa Bi mi babosa Polaro y escuche uno disparos y fui pensando que era la banda de Shane pero no era eran unos maleantes y quise ser la heroína y fui con mi babosa Bi y dispare a Bi y enredó las piernas de los maleantes y cuando se cayó un maleante se disparó su lanzadora y casi me da la esquive y cuando tire a otra de mis babosas tire a una aracniredes pero él me la devolvió quede atrapada y pensé es mi fin cuando llego Eli Shane y tiro a Burpy la babosa infernus y me liberó y cuando llegaron los compañeros del maleante empezaron a tirar por tirar ejemplo tiraban a aracniredes con granada y cuando todos combinamos fuerzas primero lanzo Eli a Chiller la babosa congelada los congelo luego Trixie tiro a una babosa torpedo y rompió el bloque y luego tire a storm mi babosa tornado y salieron volando y les dije a la banda

-Wow es un honor conocer a mis héroes favoritos y una pregunta y contesto Freddy

-Cual cual es la pregunta y quien eres tu y dije

-Soy el usuario conocido como Crixar y quiero hacer unas preguntas para babosanet y pregunte

-Eli como descubriste como hacer bien los tiros combinados 2do como aprendiste a combinar babosas y Trixie desde cuando estas en la banda y última pregunta y la más importante Trixie tu eres novia de Eli y contesto Eli

-Que nooooooo que emh emh que y Trixie se sonrojo tan fuerte que creo que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno y yo pensé creo que me pase con esa pregunta ups y me dijo Eli

-Yo no voy a contestar las preguntas lo siento y me fui cabizbaja porque ocupaba esas historias para renovar el block y me monte en mi mecha y me fui para mi refugio y pensé creo que así le voy a llamar a mi domicilio y fui y me quede pensativa y decidí practicar con mi babosa polaro y practique y me quede pensando pero si se sonrojo es que le gusta o son novios o por la vergüenza no sé por qué pero se me había olvidado que había tirado a Bi y Bi chillo para prevenirme de que iba a chocar conmigo y choco me enredo e hiso que me cayera y mi babosa estaba chillando y creo que me estaba pidiendo perdón pero yo dije que no se preocupe no me había pasado nada estaba cabal (Cabal es impecable) y luego me puse a ver t.v con mis babosas y pasaron los viejos capítulos del lanzador de trucos más famoso Mario Bravado y me quede viendo hasta que me quede profundamente dormida y cuando desperté eran las cinco de la mañana pero no pude evitar no encender la t.v la encendí y no había cable y me fui a ver si veía la banda y trate de probar mi suerte pero nada y estaba aburrida y había una cuesta y decidí tirarme rapidísimo y había un badén (badén es bache) y salte y sentí un vacío en mi estómago y decidí ya no ir tan rápido y fui al centro comercial para ir al arcade a ver si podría ganar un juego y me encontré a la chica pelirroja Trixie y cuando me vio me saludo y no le di importancia y estaba jugando tiro al blanco y no le daba a casi ninguno le di a 10 de 50 porque se me fue que puse profesional y Trixie me ayudo en la pose y gane con ayuda pero le volví a dar y lo hice por mi propia cuenta y lo pase 3 veces y me fui en mi mecha y retrocedí porque me di cuenta de que había visto una miembro de la banda de Shane y le pregunte sobre si iba a subir nuevos video a y me dijo

-Estoy trabajando en algunos videos y cuando quieras pasas a nuestra morada y decidí ir dentro de unos días y me quede en mi refugio hablando de cosas en el blog y subí 3 nuevos video ya tenía 30 videos y Trixie (no sé de dónde saca tanto tiempo) tenía 1000 videos y vi los nuevos que subió y vi y vi y me fui otra vez al patio y practique con mis babosas y segui pero cuando vi lo tarde que era me acosté en el sillón y vi el refugio sucio y tome un paño mojado y limpie con extrema delicadeza y limpie y tome un poco de fresco y me quede en el sillón otra vez y prenda la t.v y había bueno están las noticias y había un choque con un tren de carga (ósea el del doc Blakk) con un camión de carga y había una explosión y no pasó nada todos estaban ileso pero cambie la t.v y decidí ir al refugio Shane y fui a la casa de ellos y era un camino largo porque solo me sabia un camino y fui y habían varios badenes y pase debajo de unos árboles y me encontré unos maleantes haciendo una película pero me fui más rápido que de costumbre y habían unas babosa pasando en la carretera abandonada y pase por un pueblo fantasma y casi me caigo varias veces y me encontré a afueras del refugio y toque el timbre y salió un chico llamado Freddy y abrió y dijo

-Otra vez hola Trixie nos dijo que ibas a venir mucho gusto cómo te llamas y dije

-Me llamo Cris mucho gusto para mí y salió Eli hola como te va y dije

-Bien gracias y tú y contesto

-Bien y llamo a todos los integrantes de la banda y empecé a preguntar

-No les molesta si me quedo para hacer preguntas si dijo el líder de la banda Eli Shane y volvió a decir interrumpiéndome

-Pero no hagas las mismas preguntas de aquel día y conteste

-Ok primera pregunta se supo que cuando encontraste la babosa enigma no la vendiste por una montaña de dinero por? Y contesto

-Es que las babosas son amigas mas que municiones ellas son la clave de Bajoterra y espere a que terminara para seguir con las preguntas y dije

-Segunda pregunta cuando destruiste el tren del malévolo doctor Blakk que babosas usaste para destruir el tren y contesto

-Lo destruí con fraguadora y trilladora y con algo de suerte lo destruí todo gracias a mis babosas y dije

-Ok tercera pregunta Trixie como haces para tener tantos videos y cuáles son tus favoritos y contesto la pelirroja

-No sé es que soy una curtida en esto tengo bastante de estar aquí y no tengo favoritos todos son mis favoritos me gusta que la gente sepa lo que pasa en bajoterra lo bueno y lo malo tercera y cuarta es para Freddy

-Que hiciste cuando tu hermano no sabía dónde estaba porque esto el otro y contesto

-Me puse algo nervioso pero no mucho porque yo sé que los padres de Trixie son muy buenos en primeros auxilios y me despedí y dije

-Gracias por su atención y gracias por las respuestas y no tienen un camino menos largo para llegar a mi refugio y dijo Freddy

-Si directo aquí a 500 metros gracias y me fui y celebre por mi triunfo con la banda fin.

Espero que te guste Madeline CRIxar Hatter soy un fan tuyo y esta historia está dedicada a ti espero no haber cometido un error en la historia espero que te guste buen día y espero ver más fics tuyos son muy buenos gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
